Ship it
by acklespadaleckiboreanez
Summary: This is a little story i wrote its not so much Doctor Who as it is Matt Smith. My first one shot. Not good at summaries,


My friend dragged my to a comic con panel for Doctor Who. It's not that I'm not a fan it's just I'm more the stay home and blog about it type. I mean that, I have a Doctor Who blog it's been running for 3 years. Yes I'm a 29-year-old with a blog so what. I still go to work on week days. What she used to convince me was I could get my own photos for my blog. I agreed and I've been getting ready for about a week. Today is the day I am going to the panel and all week-long my excitement has just grown. I wore my high-heeled sneakers making me 5'9" they were 3 inch heels on black velcrowed sneakers and jean shorts with a crop top of a worn Tardis on it that said 'Alons-y' in faded white letters. Rob my best friend that invited me to come, her name is Roberta but in her words "that's a hack-job of a name" She came in wearing a royal blue cocktail dress I looked at her confused "What are you wearing?"

"I should ask you the same." She said stomping her foot."You should be wearing something hot to catch a celebrities eye."

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said pulling down my shirt subconsciously as it rose back up as it was a crop top showing off an inch and a half of belly.

"You will never guess what I got?"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"You just said I couldn't guess."

"Party pooper." She breathed out like a child. "There was this contest in people magazine and it's called the kiss Matt Smith goodbye contest. Guess what you win?"

"Um I don't know a kiss from Matt Smith?" I said half sarcastically.

"You're a good guesser" Rob teased

I rolled my eyes "So what about the contest?"

"So they put lots of names in a jar and if they choose your name they send you a yellow hat that says 'kiss me' on it and, and , and... " Rob was getting too excited.

"And he'll kiss you?"

"Yes!" Rob squealed.

"So you won?"

"No" She looked at me like I was crazy. "But I bid the highest on one that was being sold on eBay!"

I smiled "Congrats." I said grabbing my heavy-duty camera and putting the colorful strap around my neck.

"What are you doing?"

"You said I could take pictures for my blog?"

"Yeah with your phone." She scoffed.

"This is a lot better quality." I said walking to my closet to pick out my small furry pink book bag that took up only half on my back . I put an extra SD card and some girly make up stuff and my wallet which looked like a small, blue, leather Tardis.

We got there at 6 and it started in half an hour. They had ropes blocking space for the cast leading to the panel area Arthur Darvill and Karen Gillan had already entered I've got a billion pictures of them. Here came Matt Smith. Rob put on her hat it was yellow and in Doctor Who font it said 'Kiss Me' there were about 4 girls I could see with the same hat As he kissed the first girl. The cheering got incredibly louder It was a 3 second peck on the lips. Rob was the next with the hat but he was still walking over waving to his fans. He leaned over the rope kissing Rob I pulled the camera to eye level taking a picture Matt looked over at me my camera only about 9 inches away from his face taking a picture of him and my friend kissing. He stood up from leaning in to Rob.

"Are you a photographer?" he asked.

I panicked and nodded not trusting my voice to do anything besides whimper. He lifted the rope till it was pulled beyond capacity around my shoulders. I looked at the rope and then him.

"Come on." he nodded towards the middle of the ropes. I nodded nervously ducking to get under the rope "What's your name?" he asked with a perfect smile.

"Um, Lydia" It came out a whisper meant to be a shout.

Although he heard "Lydia do you have a last name or is it like a Cher situation?"

I smiled and nodded We started walking he offered his arm I looped mine with his as we started walking. He just looked over the crowd I was sure I was shivering of excitement. I was about to tell him my last name when he un-looped our arms to kiss another fan. He walked back and I spoke my name "Santell, Lydia Santell" He smiled. His lips were red from the last fan he kissed. I stopped making him stop. I blushed at what I was about to do. I pulled up my hand and whipped Red lipstick off his lips with my thumb. His eyes widened along with the hundred people standing around them behind a rope. My eyes focused on his lips not wanting to make eye contact or I would explode. I cleared my throat as I put my hand down and kept walking Matt re-looped arms with mine. I bit my lip to hide the ENORMUS smile I was wearing. There was still about 20 feet to the door making me nervous what would happen at the door would I enter? would I have to awkwardly walk back to Rob? There hadn't been a kiss hat in while I counted 9 of them I stopped again Matt following suit looking at me. I pointed at a girl no more than 4 years old wearing a hat too big for her head that said 'Kiss Me' on it. Matt smiled and bent down to the toddler at that moment I took more pictures than I ever had of one thing in my life it was SOOOO cute. She puckered her lips and Matt mirrored the small girl pressing hes larger lips to hers. He pulled away his head looking the girl her eyes still closed enjoying herself. Matt kissed the girl on the cheek before standing and walking back to me casually looping arms once again. There was one more girl with a hat. I realized then there are 11 hats for the 11th doctor I smiled as Matt walked over to the 15 or 16-year-old girl and kissed her for about 3 seconds and walked back this time putting a hand at the small of my back. His hand warmed my body with the skin contact the crop top gave. I felt a surprise pressure at the back of my knee making me collapse Matt's hand cushioned my fall holding my body in that awkwardly romantic position and then pulling me still. I looked for the source and it was a yellow hat. I looked at the crowd and the last girl he kissed smiled at Matt shouting "KISS HER!"

We both turned scarlet as Matt picked up the hat and placed it on my head he then put both hands on my hips steadying himself as our lips touched it could have possibly been 3 seconds 4 seconds maybe an hour. Before we got carried away my lips let go of his. The crowd cheered loudly when a familiar voice that was my best friend Rob yelled "GO LYDIA!"

Matt smiled as his ears turned dark pink and my cheeks did the same. We turned around one of his hands letting go of one of my hips and the other sliding back to its place at the small of my back. We walked at bit faster till we got to the door. We walked inside as I breathed out not realizing how fast my heart was beating. I got to meet the cast Jenna Coleman, Alexandra Kingston, Arthur Darvill and Karen Gillan. I got a first choice at my seat it was of course front row in the middle. Matt asked sincemi was a photogrrapherhe wanted coppies of all the pictures she took. The panel started Matt greeted them "How are you doing guys?"

Some fans were cheering an unknown word "Lydiatt Lydiatt Lydiatt".

Everyone on the panel looked confused Jenna spoke up "What is a Lydiatt?"

Someone walked up to the mic on the side clearing her throat. Everyone in that room's eyes were focused on her. It was the last girl Matt kissed before... She spoke into the microphone "Lydiatt is the ship name for Matt and Lydia!" She said with a smile.

Matt looked at me as I looked down hiding my red face. The crowd started again this time Jenna, Alex, and Karen chimed in "Lydiatt! Lydiatt! Lydiatt!" soon enough Arthur smiled and added his cheer "Lydiatt!"

I got up and walked into the nearest door which happened to be a room with refreshments. on the walk in the crowd booed once the door closed they cheered again. I picked up a bottle of water and started chugging it down when the door opened revealing one Matt Smith. He chuckled nervously I smiled pulling the water bottle from my mouth. He looked in to my eyes melting me to the core. he put a hand on my hip I knew what was coming. His other hand cupped my cheek and I didn't stop him, I encouraged him leaning my head into his hand. Here it comes his lips came in contact with mine they slowly moved against mine, erasing the rest of the world from my brain. I got on my tip toes even in my heals he was still 2 inches taller. I put a hand in his hair the other laying flat on his chest. I let go of his hair getting my heels on the floor again our lips disconnected leaving me cold but I smiled up at him all he said was "Lydiatt."

My smile grew and before our lips met I whispered "_I Ship It_."


End file.
